Organization Confusion
by MushroomFlower
Summary: Chapter 3! Yay! Now I have some sort of idea where this is going. Please R
1. XIV: xavadun

An AU fanfic. What if there were more members of Organization XIII? Pure chaos! Please R&R!

Xavadun sat in front of his computer, typing ones ad zeroes, working on a program Vexen had asked for. Knock knock.

"Hey, Dune! It's me, Demyx!" The Cursed Genius sighed.

"He knows I hate that" Xavadun muttered. A great wave of water busted down the door and Demyx came in.

"What, pray is the reason you soaked the carpet, interrupted my important work, and destroyed my hinged privacy?" Xavadun asked. Demyx took this as some sort of signal and sat himself on the nearest wooden chair.

"Top of the line, ladies!" He shouted as several Dancer Nobodies entered. Xavadun made a mental note to blow up Demyx's room. The Dancers did a dance that faintly resembled cheerleading without any of the skill. After the fifth dogpile (it seemed they were trying to do a human pyramid), Demyx halted them and said to Xavadun

"So, Dune, whaddya think?"

"It'll be a good day in Hell before that is considered 'a worthwhile act'" Demyx seemed disappointed, then said

"Hey Dune, can ya lend me some money?"

"First, don't call me Dune. The name is Xavadun. Second, what do you need money for?"

"There's this guy who's selling bridges real cheap. I thought I would buy one for the Superior, to get on his good side."

"Get. Out. Now." Xavadun replied. Demyx was hurt by how cold the new guy was. But that was the amazing thing about Demyx. Nothing held him down for long. Even though Xavadun was too tight to get that the bridge bit was a joke, Demyx didn't care. Soon he was off, thinking about how Roxas as losing his memory, and how some music just might make him remember. As for Xavadun, he went to Lexaeus to get a new, stone door.


	2. XV: xithar

Organization Confusion chapter II

Xaldin sat, reviewing the plan with Member XV once again. "Xithar, for the last time, you infiltrate Disney Castle, destroy the Cornerstone of light, then recruit all the Nobodies to our cause. Roxas then comes around and destroys the Heartless." Xithar started swinging her grappling hook around. "And watch it!" Xaldin yelled, the

Arrow-like metal nearly gutting him. He didn't know why Xemnas had chosen this idiot, the Forgetful Grappler, as a member. Everyone else was competent! Even Lexaeus, who had a startlingly low reputation, could get the plan on the second or third run through. Lexaeus, if he weren't dead, would be an ideal candidate for the mission, because he was a) somewhat intelligent, b) strong, and c) was not a masochist. Xigbar had said she was, anyway. Xaldin had only heard the shrill screams that came from Nothing's Call at night, reaching everywhere, even Betwixt and Between. Oh yeah, Lexaeus wasn't dead. He had somehow come out of the Riku battle alive, but scarred.

"I love this world!" Xithar declared, obviously trying to put her three neurons to good use, so far without success.

"No you don't. Love is an emotion. Emotion requires a heart. Nobodies have no hearts." Xaldin reminded her. Seeing the blank look, Xaldin realized that she had used the five to nine seconds he had spent talking to forget everything that had ever happened to her since she were born as a Somebody.

"Follow me" Xaldin sighed, heading to Larxene's door. When he got there, he stepped through the portal.

"You take over." He said breathlessly. Before either of the ladies could object, he was gone, teleporting to Xavadun's door, where Lexaeus would no doubt be, if Demyx were still alive, which he most probably was.


	3. XVI: xivel

Xivel was an unpleasant member, Axel could tell right away.

He reminded Axel somewhat of Larxene, in the sense that a monster truck show reminds you of the Muppet babies, if that makes sense.

Xivel had the uncanny power to shift any object from 3-D to 2-D to 4-D and beyond. So when Larxene found him in her library, sitting on her couch, reading her books, and she threw kunai at him, he simply flipped them into 2-D and a cool breeze blew them away. Another time, Roxas tried to stab Xivel, but he (Xivel) made Roxas's keyblade so indefinitely complex that it blinked out of the comprehension of mankind, and thus ceased to exist in man's scope of imagination for about thirty or forty hours.

Xivel also had the talent of making people hate him. He had the habit of framing people for doing things in Vexen's lab, like giving a lifetime supply of Fantasy football magazines to the Sorcerers Vexen happened to be experimenting on at the time and put Luxord's name on all the order sheets. Only Demyx liked Xivel even remotely, and it was because they both enjoyed pranking people, although Xivel's pranks were generally more painful and less funny. In fact, Xemnas himself had to knock Xivel out, take away his gauntlets, and locked him in the same cell he would soon use to contain Kairi. Of course, Demyx let him out and Xemnas found that a very, very pissed Behemoth had replaced his deodorant.

But to get on with Xivel's story, he (Xivel) was sitting in Larxene's library in Castle Oblivion reading the Marquee de Sade when a very angry Lexaeus was sent flying through the door and into one of Larxene's bookshelves. Walking with an arrogant side-to-side swagger came Xavadun, who looked like he was trying to convey every human emotion possible within one sentence, but failing to show a single one. His words echoed through space:

"_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T FIX IT, YOU SON OF A**_-"

Several planets away, Sora faintly heard a man using words that would not be allowed in a piece of writing such as this.

"Was that Riku?" he wondered aloud

"Gawrsh, it was probably just the wind." Goofy replied.

(A/N: I know that I such at writing Goofy, that is why he only ever says three things over the span of this entire story and one of them is "Ow!")

"Whatever" Sora mumbled.

Back at the World That Never Was, Xavadun's whip cracked. Xivel was about to get his first taste of a true Org. battle.

"Please, calm down! What I mean is that I need hinges! That idiot Demyx blasted the hinges right off the stupid door, and I don't control metal, you know." Lexaeus was desperately trying to escape, because he forgot that he could teleport. (A/N: don't you think that happens way too much? I mean, if they remembered to teleport, all the org. members would still be alive for KH3!)

"Wait a minute. Did you say something about Demyx?" Xivel's lips pursed into that thin smile that way too many villains have when they get a good idea.

"Why, yes!" Xavadun replied with a deeply cynical tone "I didn't think you were listening!"

"Boy, do I have the plan for you!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

MF: Okay, I am having way much more fun with this now than I think is really healthy for a fan fiction writer who is more talented with poetry. What do you think will happen next? Only time and an absolutely sickening amount of sugar and caffeine will tell.

Oh! Since I forgot, here is the disclaimer:

Larxene: If MushroomFlower owned Kingdom Hearts or any of his characters, he wouldn't be writing this, stupid.

Axel: you forgot some.

Larxene: Shut up, shut up, shut up! If you're so smart, Mr. Sonic the Hedgehog, why don't you just tell them yourself?!!

Axel: Sheesh! Lighten up, a bit! MushroomFlower does, however, own members XIV, XV, and XVI. You can use different people if you want a member XIV, XV, and XVI, but you have to make them up. Got it memorized?

Larxene: God you are stupid.

MF: Uhhh… that didn't turn out quite as well as out as I had hoped. Anyway, please read and review!

Demyx: Hey, I thought it was my job to say that!

Larxene: What an idiot

MF: How long must this go on?!!!


End file.
